


Tattoos

by silentexplorer18



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom, Sam and Colby, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentexplorer18/pseuds/silentexplorer18
Summary: A Soulmate AU where the markings that appear on your soulmate’s skin also appear on your own.
Relationships: Colby Brock/reader, Katrina Stuart & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://silentexplorer18.tumblr.com/), but I've edited it slightly because it had been a while since I originally posted it. I hope you enjoy!

Your outfit sucked.

Not that you had anything against hoodies, but it was hot and the discomfort mixed with sweat was starting to get to you.

But you couldn’t take it off. No, that would be too obvious. Your mother would have a coronary if she saw the marks. Even if you said they were from your soulmate, she would assume you were using that as an excuse.

Why did he have to like tattoos so damn much?

Living in a world where the marks that appeared on your significant other’s skin also appeared on your own was supposed to be romantic. You were supposed to be able to write love notes back and forth and arrange when to meet in person. But, of course, _your_ significant other had to be into tattoos instead of communication.

He inked your shared skin over and over, but you tried your best to ignore it. He never reached out to you, ask to meet up, so you didn’t bother to reach out to him.

None of it was romantic.

But I guess we all can’t have those fairy tale stories we see in the movies, right?

Sadly, the universe hadn’t gifted you with the romance nor the heat tolerance, as you found yourself sweating bullets under the colorful hoodie on a pretty regular basis.

Thankfully, though, your friend Kat had offered to let you come visit her in California for a while. She became your silent saviour as you realized you could spend some time away from your mother where the tattoos, thankfully, wouldn’t be a problem.

On the plane ride, you thought back to the very first tattoo.

Pain radiated between your shoulder blades, stinging as if a thousand tiny bees had just flown down your shirt and attacked your flesh. Wincing, you rubbed your back, attempting to relieve some of the pain, yet it still persisted. Occasionally it would dull and then spike up again, but other than try to avoid whining during work or in class, there wasn’t much for you to do.

Coming home that evening, you undressed to take a shower, turning from the mirror you glanced at the area that had been so painful all day, gazing in both horror and wonder at the large black X that rested between your shoulders.

That inking was the first of a long series of tattoos. Sometimes they hurt very little and sometimes the pain was nearly unbearable. A few times, you tried writing little messages to your soulmate on your wrist saying that a tattoo hurt or to please leave a warning next time they went under the needle, but neither a response nor a warning were ever given.

One day, you remember walking through the mall with your friend, hissing as your hand instinctively went up to grab your chest. She’d panicked at first, thinking you were having a heart attack or something until you’d made up some lame excuse for why you were in pain.

That night there was a locked heart across your chest.

You took it as a message, realizing your soulmate didn’t want you. He never wrote you back; he got tattoos everywhere despite the protests you’d given; now he was forever locking his heart.

Resolving you would be alone forever, you watched as the ink continued to spread across your body over the years.

* * *

Kat picked you up at the airport, ushering you back to her apartment and gleefully announcing that it was pizza night so you would get to meet everyone. As thrilled as you were, you were also nervous because if the friend group didn’t like you, the chances of you having a fun vacation were slim to none.

Yet things seemed to be going pretty well. You were all joking and eating and having a grand ole time curled up on Sam’s couch together. Kevin was super funny, shooting you plenty of jokes to make you grin. Sam was pleasant as ever, quickly filling you in on all the details you were lacking in the conversation. Even Colby was super sweet despite his ripped jeans and long sleeve shirt that make him look almost emo. You fell into the groove pretty quickly, establishing that despite being laid back in conversation, you had a quick wit and could make jokes and sassy comments that would send fresh sets of laughter through your newfound friends.

And then things started to go downhill.

Sam needed to film a video, and the boys agreed to it. Of course, that video involved them getting shirtless and then putting on a new shirt every time they didn’t want to reveal the truth about an issue.

As the boys yanked off their tops, you couldn’t help but peer at Colby’s torso with wide eyes. A locked heart. The same locked heart that stared back at you in the mirror every morning.

Kat felt you tense at her side, immediately scolding the boys, informing them she didn’t want your first impression of them to be shirtless and crazy. You told her it was fine, but didn’t decline her offer when she suggested that the two of you could bounce. Sleeping in a bed seemed much more comfortable than having to avoid gazing at the symbols you knew like the back of your hand.

Knowing Kat would make a big deal out of it any other way, you let yourself cry in the shower where she wouldn’t be able to see your puffy red eyes or damp cheeks.

He was your soulmate.

But he didn’t want you.

As badly as you wanted to scream at him that you wanted him to see you and be with you and be the soulmate you’d always dreamed he would be, you knew that he didn’t want that.

So you kept hidden, always donned in a hoodie or long sleeved shirt.

He didn’t need to know you were supposed to be his forever.

* * *

Honestly, you’d been doing pretty well at managing to keep your tattoos hidden, but you weren’t at all prepared for them to take you to the beach.

Normally you could handle warmth even when it was unbearably hot, but the sweltering heat of the pier that day was starting to get to you. Kat had insisted you participate with the gang going out to have fun, and you were beginning to realize it would have been a safer bet to stay in the apartment with the air conditioning alone. Then you would have been cool and could’ve taken the hoodie off for once.

With all the cameras and the pictures, you couldn’t risk a tattoo image slipping into the hands of your mother or the massive YouTube fanbase, and the last thing you wanted was Colby to see who you were.

For a while, you weren’t actually feeling too bad, racing through shops with the girls and giggling at the antics of the boys. But then things took a turn for the worst. The evening sun was beating down on your shoulders, causing a sweltering heat across your body that you couldn’t seem to shake. Even with the crazy schemes the boys were planning, your ears couldn’t seem to focus on their words, mind traveling back to the unnatural warmth encompassing your figure.

Turning to say something to you, Kat noticed the uncomfortable look on your face, eyes turning toward the hand you were absentmindedly fanning yourself with. Pulling on Sam’s arm, the two of them appeared at your sides, each linking an arm in yours. “Hey, are you okay?” Kat asked, eyes scanning your face with concern.

“Yeah, just a little warm is all,” you mumbled, head beginning to spin. “Kat, I’m gonna…”

“(Y/n)?”

The world went dark, your body going limp in the pair’s arms.

“Oh shit!” Sam shouted as he and Kat gently bent to lay your figure on the ground.

“What happened?” Corey asked as he rushed to your side, Colby and Jake following shortly behind.

“She just went down, dude,” Sam said, reaching to check your pulse just in case.

“She got too hot,” Kat said, worried whine taking control of her voice. “We need to get this off of her.” Her hands fisted your worn hoodie, and the boys began helping her yank it from your body.

Underneath you were wearing a tanktop, your best attempt at keeping somewhat cool despite your unconventional outerwear. The group froze at your revealed skin. Instinctively, their eyes traveled back to Colby, whose blue gaze was scanning your exposed flesh.

Locked heart.

Uprooted flower.

Crown.

Howling wolf.

Moon.

He could only assume there was an X between your shoulder blades to match his own, and for the first time, he noticed the bird flying beside your thumb.

Jake was trying to say something to him, but every ounce of his mind was clouded with shock and disbelief.

You couldn’t be his soulmate.

He didn’t have a soulmate.

 _Did_ he?

And then he felt a cool sensation flowing across his wrist. Turning his palm up, he watched the words swirl onto his skin.

_Please stop with the tattoos. They really hurt. Or at least give me a warning._

Reaching for your hand, he found identical words scrawled across your limp wrist.

“Holy shit,” he muttered under his breath.

“Colby? Colby?” he finally heard Jake trying to get his attention.

“I’m taking her back to my apartment,” he stated, arms already moving to slide under your body. “I’ll text you when we get there and she starts feeling better.”

Sam and Kat exchanged a knowing look. “Be careful, brother.”

“Good luck.”

* * *

When you woke up, you realized immediately that you weren’t on the pier anymore with your friends. Instead, you were on a couch. Your eyes skirted around the apartment, landing on the blue eyed brunette that had occupied your thoughts so often as of late.

“Colby?” you questioned before your eyes trailed to your bare arms.

He knew.

And then you saw it, the new message scrawled across your wrist in what could only be his messy handwriting.

_I’m sorry._

Your eyes connected up to his as he sat down beside you, gently trying to reach for your hand.

“No,” you mumbled, pulling your hand back. “You were an ass. You never said anything, never answered my messages.”

“I can explain,” he said guiltily. After receiving an impatient look from you, he began. “I didn’t think I had a soulmate. I never got any of those stupid doodles Sam did, nobody ever reached out, I thought that meant I didn’t have anybody. I was scared to try writing to you in case there was no _you_ to write back.” He took a shaking breath, tentatively taking your hand again. “I got it in my head that I could never really love anybody, that I didn’t have a soulmate. I believed it. Maybe that’s why it wouldn’t work; I stopped believing you were out there for me. I swear I didn’t know about your message.” He turned his wrist, the inky markings of your plea for a tattoo reprieve standing in stark contrast to his only slightly tanned skin. “It showed up today at the pier when we took your hoodie off and I saw all the tattoos. I never thought you existed until then.”

You smiled to yourself, pulling your hand out of his grasp to climb into his arms. “I’ve always been here. I’ll always be here. As long as you want me.”

He chuckled, wrapping his arms gently around your waist. “Well, I mean, we _are_ soulmates, right? I’d say forever.”

With that, a grin lit up your features and you wrapped him in a huge hug. “I’m really glad I met you,” you mumbled into his shoulder, smiling at the chuckle that shook both your torsos. And then you pulled back, hands lightly smacking against his chest. “Those tattoos hurt!”

“I’m sorry,” he laughed, pulling you tighter against his chest to keep from getting smacked.

“No more, right?” you asked, quirking a brow at him.

“Oh, we’re definitely getting more,” he grinned down at you, loving how adorable your pout was. “How about I let you pick the next one?”

Instantly, your demeanor brightened. “Anything I want?”

He looked at you dubiously. “Maybe. I don’t know if I should agree to that or not.”

“Why?” you said, playful offense raising your voice.

Chuckling, he replied. “I don’t know if I want whatever you pick on my body forever.”

“You’re telling me!”

* * *

A few hours later you both were laying on the couch cuddling together. He’d ordered dinner and you’d went to Kat’s apartment to get your belongings. Colby had insisted you spend the remainder of your vacation with him, and, honestly, you would be lying if you said you didn’t want to. So now you were comfortably snuggled, enjoying a movie and the thought of no longer being alone.

However, after awhile your voice broke through the silence. “I want a key.”

“Hmm?” he asked, eyes leaving the screen.

You rolled, to face him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Placing a finger on his locked heart, you mumbled, “I want a key. That’s the tattoo I want.”

He smiled, pulling your palm from his chest to place a kiss in the center. “You’ve already got a key, baby. But we’ll put it on your skin sometime soon.”

“Good,” you said, snuggling back down beside him. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
